Attraction to The Ocean
by xxFoxWriterxx
Summary: Coral always felt some attraction to the ocean; more than any surfer. But when she falls into the Abyss, she will come to understand, that attraction is more then it seems. KalderxOC
1. Introduction

**INTRODUCTION**

Ever since I could remember, I've always liked the ocean. It's like I have this unworldly connection to it. When I'm on my board, taking on the waves. It's like I feel at home with the water. The feeling of it going through my fingers, it's bliss.

I think I'm the reincarnation of a fish. I can hold my breath longer than anyone, without turning blue. My friends always ask how I can do that. I reply that I must be a mermaid.

Mom worries about me when I'm out on the waves. Says something about me falling into the Abyss. The Abyss is something no surfer would ever want to face. I went there, and came back. What I found changed my life forever.


	2. Chapter 1:Coral

Chapter 1: Coral

The sand beneath my feet felt warm against my cool skin. The weather today was perfect, just the right weather to catch some waves.

My names Coral, Coral Ana Reef. I know, you're probably thinking why Coral Reef? My mom loves Marine life, and her favorite species is Coral. This is how I got my name. My last names just a coincidence; mom never thought she'd actually marry a man with the last name Reef.

We live in Orange County, California, were the main entertainment is surfing.

"Hey! Cora! Don't just stand there! Let's go catch some waves!" My friend Amber called to me from the shore line. "I'm coming!" I yelled back. Grabbing my board, I rushed over to her. "What were you doing, standing there staring into space?" "Nothing, just taking in the view."

Amber is one of my best friends from school. Brown hair and perfectly tanned skin, all the boys fawn over her. As for me, I have dirty blonde hair, freckles, and somewhat of a light tan. I'm just plain and simple. We've been surfing together since we were kids, I couldn't imagine going with anyone else.

"You ready?" she asks. "I was born ready." I replied back. Slamming our boards into the water, we peddled out to the waves. "Hey Cora! What do you plan to do for your birthday that's coming up?" She yelled over the splashing water. "I haven't decided yet!" I yelled back. The tides started to get fierce, meaning we were nearing a wave. As if in sync, Amber and I rose to our feet, readying ourselves for the impact of the wave. Amber went in first maneuverings her board inside the wave. This was called the Tube Ride. Only skilled surfers are able to do this move, it's one of the ultimate maneuvers in surfing. As that wave crashed, Amber came gliding out of the tube, a triumphant smile on her face. She had been trying for weeks to get that move down. When her board drifted up to mine, I gave her high five.

"That was awesome Amber!"

"I know! I can finally do it! It's all thanks to having such a great teacher!"

"I didn't really do anything, just showed you some tips is all."

"Girl, you're a great surfer, better than me, and you know how much I love to surf. You need to give yourself some props every once in a while."

"I just don't like to be in the spot light that much."

"Whatever, I still think you're an awesome surfer."

I knew I was a good surfer; I just didn't like to brag about it. Mom always told me bragging just got you into trouble. I did like the attention thou, but I would never admit that to anyone.

"Hey, they say the Abyss is coming up the shore." Some surfer called out to us. "The life guards want us to get out of the water."

"What, but we haven't been out for that long."

"It's ok; we'll go back in tomorrow. Let's get out before we get sucked in."

I followed Amber out of the water. The Abyss was a massive whirl pool that would creep up on unsuspecting surfers, and pull them under. Once you got pulled in, you couldn't get pulled out. Many have said that it takes you to strange places, or to islands that have yet to be discovered. I don't believe any of it. It's just some big whirl pool to me. When we got to the shore, Amber said she had to go do an errand for her mom, so I was left alone on the beach. So I sat down on the sand for the rest of the day, just watching people go by. When the sun started to set, and the sky turned a mixture of orange, pink and purple, I picked up my board and headed home. Walking on the boardwalk with my flip-flops and jacket over my bikini I made the long trek home. My mom's a Marine Biologist and works at Stephan University as a professor. I use to go visit her job a lot when I was a kid. Now she works such weird hours, I barely get to see her. A sudden ring shakes me from my daze. My cell phones ringing in my jacket pocket. Looking at the caller ID, it's my mother. I flip open the phone and answer it.

"Hello?"

"Coral?"

"Hey mom."

"Where are you sweet heart, it's getting late?"

"I'm walking home right now."

"Ok, well don't be too late; I'll have supper ready for you, ok."

"Ok."

I hang up the cell and put it back in my pocket. To my left the ocean waves crash against the shore, a soothing sound to my ears. Just as I'm about to turn and keep walking, something pops out from the water. I couldn't tell what it was, but from what I could tell, it looked to be a person. "That's weird; I thought they told everyone to get out of the water." It seemed to be staring right at me, so I did the polite thing and wave hello. It seemed to hesitate, then waved slowly back at me. I smiled lightly and continued my walk home.

**xXx**

Once I got home, I placed my board in the garaged, then walked inside.

"Welcome home sweetheart." My mom greeted me.

"Hey mom." She gave me a light peck on the cheek.

"How was your day?"

"Fine, I went surfing with Amber as usual."

"Did you encounter the Abyss?"

"Yes, and we headed right to shore just like you asked." A bit of annoyance seeped from my voice.

"Coral, you I only ask that of you for your safety."

"I know, but I've never even seen it. How can I believe in something if I've never seen it?"

"Seeing is not always believing sweetheart."

"I know."

She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"I just don't want you to get hurt."

I pulled out of her embrace. "Mom, I'm one of the best surfers out there."

"Too good sometimes."

A smile spread across my face. I always knew mom was very proud of my talent for surfing. She hugged me tight and kissed my forehead.

"I have to go finish some work at the lab, your father should be home soon, will you be ok till then."

"Yeah, I'll be ok."

"Good, I'll see you later."

With that, she grabbed her keys and walked out the door.

**xXx**

I spent the rest of the evening lounging around my room, till I fell asleep and didn't wake till 6 the next morning. I leapt out of bed and checked to see if both my parents were still asleep. When I peeked through the door, they seemed to still be sleep. Going back to my room, I slipped into my Full Suit (it's a special suit that some surfers wear for protection), then headed down into the garaged for my board. I was about to pass the kitchen, when someone slammed there hand down on my shoulder. It took all my strength to not scream. I turned around slowly to see my Dad standing behind me, coffee in the other hand.

"H-hey Dad, you scared me."

"Where are you going so early in the morning?"

"Just going to go practice some new moves."

"Did you ask your mother?"

He knew I couldn't lie to him; I just shook my head no.

"You know how she gets when you go down there."

"I know, but I really need to practice. Please dad, just this once." I gave him my best puppy dog eyes. He was about to say no, then changed his mind. "Go on then."

"Oh, thanks Dad." I kissed him on the cheek.

"Just remember to stay away from the Abyss, and if anything happens call us."

"I will." I quickly grabbed my board, then my jacket from the coat rack and headed out to catch some waves.

**xXx**

The weather was perfect that morning, as was the sky. Beautiful colors of yellow and orange splashed across the clouds. As if someone had doused a bucket of paint every which way. A few surfers were already out showing off their skills. I took a quick breath of confidence, and ran down to the shore. Once my board hit the water, I took off like a rocket. The cool clear water hit my suit, sending exciting chills through my body.

I paddled myself further into the water, trying to get a good wave. As I was about to catch one, I heard someone shouting. I stopped paddling and glanced to my right. A surfer not too far from me was waving; he seemed to be trying to tell me something. "What?" I called back to him. The crashes of the waves were too loud for me to hear him. He kept waving at me trying to get my attention. "Maybe he's trying to get me to come to him?" My mom warned me of guys like that. I steered my board the other way and continued on.

His voice became farther and farther away, as I moved farther into sea. A big wave was coming my way, and I was aiming to ride it. Keeping my knees bent, so as to keep a low center of gravity, I started to lightly lean my weight to the right of my board. This created something called the Keel Effect, allowing me to cut through the water, and direct it to the top of the wave. When I got my board in the position I wanted, I began to stand up, but just as I did, my footing slipped and I fell off my board. I tried to grab for my life line, but found that it was never attached to my ankle. That was ok, I could just swim back to my board, but when I looked at the water underneath there was a dark coloring to it.

Panic started to set. Only one thing came to mind. The Abyss, the one I said I never believed in, that I would never get sucked into, was staring right at me. I hit the water hard, and before I knew it, I was sucked away. The last thing I saw, before I blacked out from lack of breath, was a dark figure trying to reach for me.

Sorry it took so long; my computer is messed up so I'm using my brothers. Next chapter will be up soon.


End file.
